


In the name of Love

by Smart_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae is the wingman, F/M, I apologize for nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: Baelfire is looking for a way to break his father's curse when he is guided to nothing less then a witch, who gives him answers and a mission: find his father True LoveExpect a lot slow burn and Bae as a wingman, guys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for you to know, I am using a lot of concepts here that also belong in the Awakening of Light verse, but that's pretty much because I've made it canon in my mind.

Baelfire ran through the woods. He didn't have much time. Soon, too soon, his father would be back on their cottage from his last deal, and he couldn't be caught. 

The boy had been running for around half an hour. He didn't recognize the part of the forest he was in anymore. But he didn't need to know. The small, shiny blue creatures were guiding him to wherever he should be going. 

He had read about them, these creatures, but he couldn't remember their names. They were said to guide one to their fate. He had first seen them when he went to the Blue Fairy, but he barely noticed, as they were camouflaged by the tiny woman's glow.

He still had the bean the fairy gave to her. He kept them in his pocket at all times. But he wouldn't just drag his father along to a land he knew nothing of. So he went to the village's library, now much fuller due to his father's contribution. He searcher the darkest crooks, the dirtiest cranies until he found a book like none of the others. A book called "a land without magic".

He took the tome home, hiding it from Rumpletiltskin. In the dark of night, by the light of a single candle, he read the heavy book which proved itself extremely enlightening. 

Apparently, there wasn't only one land without magic. There were many. However, the bean would only take them to one of those, and it would be the one he saw in his mind's eye, at least considering what he had been told about the magical beans.

There were no paintings on the book, but, from the descriptions, the magicless land he could imagine most clearly carried a disencouraging information.

Realm: Earth  
Predominant species: human  
Properties: disables praticants of magic to use their abilities; doesn't, however, stop the influences of spirits or beings that might provide them their magic.

He had sighted heavily and let his head drop to the book. Just as he would begin sniffing, he heard a low, soft voice crying "come, come" and caught a blue light with the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a small creature made of light, a big head and a small body, not taller than two apples staked together.

He got to his feet and tip toed to the creature. But when he got too near, the being disappeared into thin air. 

And reappeared in front of his room's door. They wanted him to follow them.

As quietly as possible, he made his way to the kitchen, following the blue lights. But they heard another door creaking and the light startled and in a second it was gone. 

"Bae?" His father asked, entering the kitchen. "Still awake?"

"I'm just, um, getting a cup of water and then I'll head back to bed" he had said. They bid each other good night and Baelfire went to his room once more. But that night, he could not sleep, for every time he closed his eyes, he saw the creature behind his lids.

Now, around a week later, he sighted the same being just after he bid his father goodbye when he was leaving to make a deal, beckoning him to follow.

His lungs were burning, and his legs hurt. He was fit, yes, but not enough to run for all this time. Luckily for him, he could finally see where the last of the tiny lights stood.

On the door of a cottage.

As soon as he reached the last creature, he dropped on the floor, too exhausted to do anything.

Apparently someone inside heard him, because the door soon opened, and a bundle of fiery red curls were looking at him. The woman must have been on her late fourties, and she stared at him with clear concern on her eyes.

"Young man, are you all right?" She lowered herself down and pressed a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature, and then held his wrist, looking for his pulse.

"You've been running, child. Tell me, what brings you here?" She asked, locking their eyes, and Baelfire could sea that they were blue like the sea.

"The.. Lights. Blue lights... Destiny... Help" It was all he could manage, out of breath as he was. And, although he was sure his words couldn't possibly make any sense, the woman seemed to understand everything. She delicately helped him to his feet and guided him inside, letting him lean heavily on her as they entered.

Her house was the most peculiar thing. Sunlight shone brightly through every window, which were many, giving the one room cottage a lovely atmosphere. The second thing he noticed were flowers. There were flowers everywhere. In pots, jars, cabinets, the ground and even the ceiling. 

On every windowsill, there were candles and crystals, of all the colours, sizes and shapes. She sat him down on a chair and left him in what he assumed was the part of the cot that served as her room, near a small table by the side of the simple, single bed, on top of which were owl statues, bread, roses, and an incense.

She came back not a minute later, holding a cup of water to his mouth which he gratefully accepted, draining it in a few seconds. 

"What is that?" He asked a bit later, pointing to the preferring to start their conversation with an easy topic.

The woman smiled fondly at the seemingly random objects. "Oh that?" She gently blew off the incense, figuring the boy could use all the air he could get. "That's my altar to my Goddess. Athena."

"Your Goddess?" He furrowed his brow, not understanding what that meant.

"In my culture, every child born is baptized to a God that shows interest to them. Athena chose me, as she did all of my family." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "You look like someone Hestia would like."

"Um, thank you?"

"Anyway, that's not why you're here is it? You mentioned the wisps and needing help. Is everything quite all right, young man?" She kneeled down before him and grabbed his hands, looking very motherly.

"Wisps? Is that how the blue lights are called?" He asked.

"Will-o-the-wisps. Did they bring you here?" 

Baelfire hesitated, fidling with his cup. He didn't know who this woman was, if she was trustworthy or not. But the wisps had brought him here, and everything he had read about them said that were him worthy of it, they'd help him. 

So did he even have a better choice?

"Yes, they did. And I need your help, whoever you are. My father is under a dark, terrible curse. And I don't know how to break it." He spit out, hoping she wouldn't find him mad.

"I see..." She got up and walked to a cabinet full of books and jars he couldn't make out the content. But he could see the title of the book she grabbed. 'Dark curses', it said in detailed blood red calligraphy.

The woman sat down on the bed by his side. "So...?"

"Baelfire." He answered her unspoken question and she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blyana. So, Bealfire, can you tell me more about your father's curse?" Blyanna required, opening the book.

"Um, the curse makes him aggressive, I suppose. And it gives him strong magic. His... skin is kinda green and scaly now. And he doesn't feel bad about doing some terrible things. A few months ago, he turned someone into a snail and stepped on 'em!"

Blyana's face turned white as her eyes widened. "Baelfire... Your father wouldn't be the Dark One, would he?"

Baelfire braced himself for what was about to come. Surely the woman would judge him and his father and refuse to help, shutting them out and labeling his father a monster just like everyone else did. He expected screaming. He expected crying. He expected being tossed out if the window and told to look for a cleric to cleanse his soul.

But instead found himself wrapped into an embrace. "My poor, poor child" Blyana cooed as she hugged him a bit awkwardly, their position being a bit weird since he was sitting and she had been kneeling.

"You- you are not mad?" Baelfire asked softly, truly surprised. The woman backed down to look at him in her eyes. "Of course I'm not" She said in a strangled whisper. "A terrible curse has fallen upon your family. I shall do whatever I can to aid you."

She got up and walked quickly to what Baelfire noticed was a cauldron. "Wait! You are a witch, aren't you?"

Blyana turned to him one more and frowned, not understanding why it should matter. "Indeed I am. Why do you ask?"

"My father said all magic comes with a price. What's yours?"

Blyana sighed and shook her head. "You and your father have already paid enough prices. You have already been forced into the Sisters' war. I can pay the price myself if it means helping you."

The boy blinked from his chair "The Sisters...?" He muttered.

"Light and Darkness. Or Love and Death. They have different names depending on where you are. Since the Beginning, Death has been fighting to take over, while her sister struggled to maintain the balance. They choose people to fight on their names, and most of the time those people don't even know about it, especially if it was Darkness who chose them. Before he was even born, your father had already been chosen by Death." Blyana locked eyes with Bealfire. "But if he is strong enough, he can fight her. "

The witch set the wood under her cauldron on fire, and began adding ingredients Baslfire could not recognize. "I'm not going to lie to you, the Dark Curse is nearly impossible to break. Fighters on the side of Love have been trying to for thousands of years. I can only hope your father will be the one to succeed."

Still thrown on the chair, Baelfire tried to wrap his head around all that information. "Which side are the fairies in?" He asked, and Blyana grunted and muttered something in a language he couldn't understand, but he could tell it wasn't anything polite. "They have once been on the side of Light. But they rebelled. Their leader, Evangeline, shared true love with a dark wizard. When she could not save him from having his heart completely blackened, she went rogue and said all dark wizards and fighters from Death's side should be eliminated, and by doing so she began to serve Death herself, in a way. She also created the myth that fairies don't have true love -Aphrodite was furious- and forbid them from knowing about the Sisters. I heard she goes by Reul Ghnorm today."

Well, now he was glad he hadn't used that bean. He watched as the witch plucked a single red rose from a nearby vase. "I know you must have many, many questions. But I'm afraid the information for people in this realm is limited. I can only tell you this-"

She pulled the flower back, after it had absorbed a part of the potion. "True Love. It's the most powerful magic of all. But there are many types, and only one breaks all curses. You and your father share strong Agape love. But only Eros True Love, that is, romantic true love, will be able to break his curse."

She once again kneeled before him, and raised the rose for him to see. "This is now linked to your father's heart. When it loses petals, his heart has darkened. When it gains, a part of it has been purified. If it dies, then all hope is lost" She sighed "then he is doomed to remain cursed forever. But I'm sure that won't happen."

She handed him the rose and looked at him like all she had just said was perfectly normal. "How... How do we know it's true love?" His head felt like it was spinning, but he needed to find out more.

Blyana looked around as if looking for anyone who might be prying. "I shouldn't tell you this..." But it was evident she had made up her mind about telling him. "They will not get on well in the beginning. It's one of the characteristics of Eros. Then, they'll become friends, not jump straight to love like some people think. It should take some time between them falling in love and realizing so. And if it is true love..." She grabbed a small jar on a cabinet, with glowing liquid and two things ribbons intertwined in it. "Then this will happen if you put their hairs together on a jar."

"Their hairs?" He twisted his nose. 

"Yes, magic can be weird. Now pay attention to this. She - or He, I don't know your father's preferences - must kiss him before the rose dies. That will break his curse. Do you understand?"

"Yes" He answered a little out of breath.

"Then go. You have a path ahead of you, young man" Blyana raised her hands, ready to transport him back to his home. 

"Wait!" He shouted. "How can I thank you?"

The woman smiled fondly at the boy. "Don't tell anyone, not even your father, about what I told you here, except for how to break his curse. And please, please, Baelfire - bring back the Balance"

And with a snap, he was back at his room, with a glowing rose on his hands and a mission on his mind.


	2. A game between sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpletiltskin is called for a very important deal, one that will not only decide the fate of the small Alvonlean kingdom, but of the whole Balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to state that I got the idea for the Sisters from the book Lost in a Book, and BaTB published fan work, and there will probably be some chapters inspired in it.

A frustrated grunt echoed through the east wings main hall as Baelfire watched another petal fall from the rose and join the others in a small pile under the dome. He shook his head and a single tear dropped on the wooden table. He'd later have to talk to his father about what was it he's doing in his current dealing trip.

Still with his head lowered, he let his feet guide him to his room. He knew his father loved him, and not just a little. He didn't know if only that would stop Darkness from taking his papa's heart completely.

He ignored the state of the corridor he'd been going through. He knew very well that the only places in the castle they had moved into not long after he had visited Blyana that weren't dark and dirty and falling apart were the places he went often. It had been nearly three hundred years since Rumpletiltskin had become the Dark One, and Bae was starting to get desperate. 

He had had one hope. One day, his father got home, he was smiley, giddy, in a good mood Bae hadn't seen since he was fourteen. They than sat down by the fire, drinking hot chocolate Rumpletiltskin had brought from Agrabah, and he had told him about some 'Cora'. By his descriptions, Baelfire hadn't liked her very much, nor did she match the directions given by Blyana, but his father was happy, and it gave them both a bit of long forgotten optimism.

It had not last long. After some days, Rumpletiltskin entered the castle in the worst mood Baelfire had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of them. The doors crashed behind him, and he went as far as ignoring his son when he asked what was going on.

He had followed his father until the door of his room, filling him with questions, all of which were ignored. Until he touched the aching spot.  
"Is- is this about Cora? What's going on?" 

His father stopped, hand in the golden handle and eyes fixed on the door. "She left. She preferred to rip off her own heart than to be with me. She ripped off her own heart, Bae."

Bae could feel the heartbreak on his voice, and he became even more nervous. "We-well, then she just wasn't who we're looking for!" He stuttered, trying to give off a positive attitude. "We just have to keep searching!"

"Forget it Bae." He said as he opened the door. "No one could ever love me". 

The whisper was the last thing Baelfire heard before Rumpletiltskin entered his room and locked himself inside. In the hours to come, when the boy would walk to his father's chambers, he would only hear crying.

As the years went by, the castle and it's master fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

There was, however, still one occupant of the castle who hadn't given up on Rumpletiltskin. And he would walk to the edge of the world to prove to his father that no matter what, he could be loved. Even if it was only by him.  
_____________________

In another planet of existence, in a dimension which could only be reached by a few, special beings, in an old castle in ruins, sitting at a table, playing their eternal game, there were two sisters, Love and Death.

Death owned that castle, and any one that saw the viceous building could tell it. Her face was pale; her hair, dark as midnight. She used a black dress and a necklace of teeth and claws. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at the chess board in front of her.

"It's your turn" Said Love.

"I know" answered Death.

"Your time is passing by..." Love provoked her sister.

"Only fools press Death" She answered.

Sighing, Love got up from the table where they were playing. Her eyes were as green as Death's. Her hair, golden and bright, cascaded down her back. Her dark skin contrasted against her white dress and her only accessory was a crown of flowers. Shiny bugs, colorful butterflies and elegant spiders clang to her like living jewels.

A tall mirror hanged from the wall in the great hall in which the Sisters played; It's silver frame had oxidation marks. Love waved her hand in front of the mirror, and the image of a hall, similar to the one they were in now appeared. Outside, the snow fell; inside, a tormented creature, half man, half monster, entered his lair.

Death looked up. "How's our dear Dark One today?" She sassed "did he deal for any first born this morning?"

"I have faith he'll change." Love touched the mirror. "Or better, that for the first time, someone won't let you change them."

"I don't know why" said Death. "Once my host, my host till death."

"You always look for the worst in people" Love said, honestly 

"And I always find it." The sister answered, looking at the board once more. She furrowed her brow and made her move. "Poor pawn. It really is a pity." She said, dragging her horse through the board when Love remained with her back to her.

The pieces of the game were made of china and had been painted like people in a mascarede ball. The knight's face was hidden under an iron helmet. The pawn used the clothes of a harlequin. Even though they were made of china, they breathed and lived.

The knight marched forward, swinged his sword and cut off his head. China flew all around and the pawns head rolled through the hall, his eyes still blinking.

"You cheated." Love stated calmly as she turned to her sister after hearing the sound of something breaking. "Your knight wasn't near my pawn."

"I would never!" Death mocked and her sister shook her head. "I should know. You hate losing."

Darkness leaned back on her chair, trying not to smile. Her stare danced across the walls, admiring the decapitated heads of wild animals hanging from them.

A subtle movement in the mirror called her attention. It now showed a room fit for royalty. Sitting on the bed, a young woman wearing a golden dress. Her brown hair was loose, and although her eyes were in a book, her preoccupied stare indicated her mind was elsewhere.

"Belle" She whispered "as beautiful as her name implies."

Light looked at the mirror, a flash of fear clouding her eyes and leaving before her sister could notice. "You know her?" She asked.

"I've known her for some time. She was hiding under a table, hoping her mother would protect her when we met. Collette could save her, but not herself" Darkness said with a smug smile as she bragged about her accomplishment.

Love waved her hand once more and the mirror focused on the first castle, on a boy that was staring out of the window, contemplating the falling snow. "This boy. He'll be the key, you'll see. He cares for his father. Keeps him human. He'll find the person who is Brave of Heart."

"Oh, but it's not the boy or the Brave Heart's heart who we are dealing with here. It's the Dark One's. Have you forgotten what he's done already? Just give up, my sister." 

"No. My witch said there was a way. Blyana said you wouldn't win." Light narrowed her eyes at her mocking sister.

"Well, you better work that out soon. That rose doesn't look very good, does it?" The image in the mirror switched to a rose, floating on a table, protected by a glass dome.

"You only mock because you know I'd win." Love said the bait.

"Sister, please. You've made your bet on the human heart. A very foolish choice, if it was a real bet. Me? I'd bet a million points that Rumpletiltskin will remain my host for centuries to come."

Light raised an eyebrow. "A million points? Why the Balance must really be on your side for you to be willing to loose a million points."

"I get it. You don't want to bet, you're afraid..." Darkness said with fake sympathy.

"I'm not afraid of anything, much less of you." Love snapped back. "Let us bet two million points"

Death's eyes lit up. She loved bets. Just yesterday she'd listened to mortals say "I bet I can jump this fence" and " I bet I can swim on that lake!". She'd won both of them easily.

"Sounds great!" She said. "Want me to tell you how the story ends, my sister? Rumpletiltskin eventually loses even his son, I rule over his heart, and he makes sure the Balance is always in my favor! The End!"

"You have no idea how the story ends." Love said with dangerous calm. "Three million."

"Deal!" Darkness chirped "I'll win this game, my dear sister. Wait and see!"

"Well _this_ game you haven't won." Light warned, sliding her queen across the board. "Check Mate."

The smile left Death's eyes. She looked at the board and saw her sister's queen in front of her own king.

"What?" She questioned, shocked "h-how?"

The Sisters watched the queen offer the king a kiss. He hugged her, and a second later, a dagger slashed his back.

"And people say I'm ruthless!" Darkness exclaimed.

Love smiled sweetly and got up. She kissed her sister's cold face. "Don't get up. I know where the exit is."

Light walked calmly to the doors of the castle. She crossed the dead garden, the plants awakening to life in the places she stepped. She crossed the tall, spicked gates that protected the castle (from what, she wasn't sure) and continued walking on the plain field, the dry, dark grass rejoicing as she passed by.

After a few minutes, she could see the clear line that separated her domains from her sister's. Light's side of the meadow had purple and pink grass, as soft to the touch as feathers. In the distance, one could see an exuberant forest, with large green trees and peculiar blue ones. Animals of all realms and existence planes ran freely on her territory, but they didn't dare get near the center of the real.

Standing half on one side of the Sister's realm, and half on the other, there was a gigantic bronze balance. The plate in Death's domains was made of spikes and bones, and was considerably heavier than the plate on the other side, made of twigs and flowers. Light sighed. She was optimistic, yes, but she wasn't dumb. Her sister was winning. She eyed the scoreboard atop of the balance, where, with pink flames, the points each of the Sisters had was exposed.

Soon, she heard a desperate whail, and a soul rose from the ground of Death's domains, flying straight to the bastile of souls, as a moth to a flame. 

A point was added to Darkness' scoreboard.

Not long after, Light had crossed the Peaceful Meadow and entered the Innocent Forest, letting her shoulders drop as reached the biggest tree in her forest. It had a thick brown trunk, and it's golden and silver leaves whispered melodies as they fell to the ground. There was a big hole in the roots, and Love hopped in it, entering her home. 

Love's lair was nothing like her sister's. If anyone ever saw it, they'd think it's inhabitant was nothing but a kind old lady who liked cozy places. Cozy places, however, with very tall mirrors.

She stared at the mirror on her dining room (not that she needed to dine. She wasn't a mortal, she wasn't even a creature, but a feeling, a truth.)

She waved her hand in front of the only way to see into the first plane that wasn't visiting it, and smiled as she saw Rumpletiltskin enter his son's room and offer him a gift. She made the mirror show another comod, not wanting to eavesdrop.

The mirror settled in showing her the stairway of the castle, and she had an idea. 

The rules said they couldn't interfere. But her sister always cheated. One time wouldn't hurt, would it?

Light shook her head fiercely. This was not a time to think of the rules. Not when her sister already knew about the Brave Heart, the one bound to break her control on her current host, even if Death didn't know it was her yet. But her sister was ingenious, and it wouldn't take her long. No, she couldn't bother with the rules, not when the Balance she lived to protect was in danger.

Love nodded to herself, decision made. She pointed her index finger at a gargoyle and a pink light left her digit, crossing the mirror like it was nothing but a door and hitting the stone sculpture directly. The Sister made it fall on the stair silently, making sure to put a cloaking spell upon it, and hoping the little trick would have the outcome she thought it would.  
______________________

"ouch!" Baelfire yelled as he braced himself for the fall down the stairs. Luckily, he stopped, hovering on mid-air, protected by his father's spell.

Only after he had been set on his feet did he notice what he had tripped in. The head of a gargoyle. "I could swear this wasn't here before..." He whispered. Rumpletiltskin snapped his fingers and sent the offending thing away to God knows where.

"Are you fine, son?" His father asked, protective as always.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" He eyed the castle around him with a twisted nose. "Don't you think it's about time we clean this place? I mean, look at this!" He pointed at the place the gargoyle head had been "things are falling apart!"

Rumpletiltskin lifted his hands, ready to snap his fingers. "Sure-"

"No!" Baelfire exclaimed before his father could do anything. "Don't use magic. Let's do this the right way."

Rumpletiltskin lifted an eyebrow. "You wish to clean the castle yourself? I would aid you should you want, but I have to say I've never expected this from you..."

Bae furrowed his brow as he continued to hop down the stairs. His father was right, he had never liked cleaning, not even when he had to do it. "Well, it doesn't have to be us, does it? We could hire a maid. What do you think."

Rumpletiltskin wasn't quite found of the idea, but if his son wanted it, he would get over his discomfort with the idea of another inhabitant in the castle. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

Bae gave his father a smile and they began to prepare their dinner. His boy insisted they cooked normally, without the aid of his powers, like he did many other things. And if Rumpletiltskin was being honest, he knew those simple, magicless moments helped him stick to his humanity. He just didn't know for how much longer.

His Bae had shown him the rose. He had told him about the witch when Rumpletiltskin got home that day. And although he knew no woman would ever love him, he had made a promise to his boy and would let him try. Bae, at least, he knew could love him.

But Bae would soon tire of being an eternal fourteen year old. He allowed his father to use magic on him and keep him young, not wanting to age without him, but how long would he let him? Soon he would have to let his son go. And then he'd truly be a monster.

But he shoved that though away as Bae gave him a potato to peel. He didn't have to worry about losing his son. Not now.

They ate silence and then went to read by the fire, each with a hot chocolate mug on their hands. Until a letter appeared in front of Rumpletiltskin, coming out of thin air. Both of them new what it meant. Someone was calling the Dark One.

Bae eyed his father with curiosity as he opened and skimmed through the letter. Rumpletiltskin looked up at him with something nervous in his eyes.

"It's from the kingdom of Alvonlea, in the Marchlands. An Ogre War is going on. They are losing."

For once, Rumpletiltskin didn't need to ask Baelfire if he thought the deal was morally correct or worth it. In less than a minute, the Dark One would be in Alvonlea.

And the deal he would make would forever change the ways of the Balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, did you like the Sisters?? Did you like the chapter?? Do you like the story?? Please tell me everything, I need validation to live!


	3. A beautiful cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In exchange for the end of a war, Rumplestilskin names a fair damsel as his price. Bae is... not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys owe this chapter to marty_mcfly_jr, or pissedoffouat on tumblr. Thank you so much for letting me know that there are people who actually wait for me to write, it means a lot, you made my week <3

The matter was serious, he knew it was. Those blasted dim witted creatures could wipe kingdoms away in just a few months, leaving nothing but destruction on their way.

But no ogre was going to stop Rumpletiltskin from putting on a little show.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down" He chirped from the throne as everyone in the room turned their backs to the large wooden doors to face him.

"You sent me a message! Something about 'help, help! We are dying. Can you save us?' Now the answer is-" He hit a sword a man had pointed to him, pitying the people who had to live with a person so dumb he thought he could harm the Dark One with a sword.

"Yes, I can. Yes I can protect your little town." Rumpletiltskin stopped at the doorway and faced the man he believed was the leader. "For a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold." Lord Maurice stated as he walked in the imp's direction and Rumpletiltskin laughed gleefully at his ignorance.

" Ah, you see, I... Make gold. What I want is something a bit more special." 

He had noticed her as soon as he entered the room. A young woman of astonishing beauty, clad in his colour, protected by her father's arm but not safe from the Dark One's eyes. He knew she'd be his price. It'd be fun to watch the high born do simple duties around the castle. He could bet she'd never even done so much as peel an apple. 

He watched as the whole room gasped when he named his price. "The young lady is engaged to me." The earlier oaf said. Poor girl, she must be as dense as the ogres attacking her kingdom if she had agreed to marry him.

But somehow, when he looked on her eyes, he saw only wisdom beyond her years, a depth to her soul he had never seen before.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged" He laughed at the ridiculous notion. Even he wasn't so cruel as to force a young lady to marry him. "I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a caretaker. For my rather large estate. It's her. Or no deal."

He knew that last sentence was a lie. He'd help that kingdom get rid of the ogres, how could he not, having suffered with those creatures just as they were. He'd still take another woman as a caretaker, probably one who already had that function, but it would definitely be less amusing.

"Get out. LEAVE." The Lord yelled.

"As you wish" He said calmly as he paced to the door, stopping only when he heard a sweet voice stand out.

"No, wait" She said, making he turn back to her. She dislodged herself from her fiancée and even the walls held their breath as she strode to stand in front of the wizard.

"I will go with you." Yells of indignation fell on dead ears. "No one decides my fate but me" the fiery thing claimed.

"It's forever, dearie." He warned.

"My family. My friends. They will all live?"

With an elaborate gesture, Rumpletiltskin answered.

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine. I will go with you forever." 

"Deal!" He celebrated.

"Belle please, you cannot do this. Belle, please, you can't go with this... Beast." Maurice emphasized the insult and Rumpletiltskin pretended to be hurt. After three hundred years, it's not like he hadn't got used to being called names. 

"Father. Gaston-" Ah, so that was his name, Rumpletiltskin though. "It's been decided."

"You know..." He crept closer to the beauty. "She's right. The deal is struck."

He pretended to suddenly remember something. "Oh!" He widened his eyes "congratulations on your little war!"

And allowing the maiden one last glance at her loved ones, he left with his hand on her waist.  
_________________________________

"Where- where are you taking me?" Belle asked as she tried to keep up with her new master's pace. Until now she had been mesmerized by the castle's greatness, by the trinkets all over the place, begging to tell her their story, by the realization that she would never see the people she loved again.

But at the moment she was quite intrigued by the fact that the Dark One seemed to be seeking into his own residence.

When they reached the bottom of a stone staircase and entered a long, cold corridor full of wooden doors, he finally answered.

"To your room of course!" He said as he opened one of the doors.

"My room?" Belle gasped, hoping she had misunderstood something. Rumpletiltskin took hold of her arm and locked his eyes with her.

"Well, it sounds better than 'the dungeon!" 

She felt him tug on her arm, ready to increase his strength and throw her in the dump cell, but then footsteps echoed through the dungeon and every muscle in Rumpletiltskin's body stiffened, exept for the ones in the hand holding her arm, which let her go immediately.

"Shit" She heard him mutter.

Belle was on the verge of a panic attack. Who was so dangerous they could make the Dark One shrink in fear by the mear sound of their footsteps? The person was getting nearer and nearer, making Rumpletiltskin move a few centimeters away from her, until the mysterious person got close enough to take a look.

"Wha- PAPA, WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT THROWING PEOPLE IN THE DUNGEON?"

Rumpletiltskin seemed to shrink even more under the _teenager's_ excruciating glare. 

"That it isn't kind"

"AND?"

"It isn't polite."

"AND?" the boy raised an eyebrow and Rumpletiltskin inhaled.

"And I'm better than this." His hand dropped to his side, no longer near Belle's arm. 

The young woman was sure she'd fainted in her father's war room. Or maybe she had been put on a coma by an ogre. Either way, there was no way this was real. There was no way she was witnessing the infamous Dark One looking like a naughty child caught in the act, being yelled at by a _teenager_ with apparently no sort of magical power whatsoever and _had the boy called him papa?_

The boy turned to the outsider with gentle eyes, finally acknowledging her presence, and Belle was astonished at how quickly the gleam of his eyes changed from scolding to comforting.

"Hello! Who would you be?"

Both men were looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"I-I'm Belle Beaumont. Pleasure to meet you" She was proud of herself to manage to assemble a full, normal sentence under the frankly bizarre circumstances.

"Bae, Lady Beaumont will be working as our caretaker" Rumpletiltskin explained calmly, but Bae looked at him as if he was telling a joke. When he realized he wasn't, the boy's face went from amused to unsettled.

"Caretaker? Father, she looks Highborn!" He examined the sophisticated golden dress the woman was wearing. "How is she even here? Didn't you go end a kingdom's ogre war? I don't-"

"She was the price I asked for in exchange of ending the war. It was quite a fair price in exchange of such powerful magic they needed." Rumpletiltskin cut him and explained, his confident words at odds with his insecure posture.

Bae's face was quickly becoming redish. "WHAT?"

"I-it's no matter-" Belle tried to intervene before anyone in the room exploded or fainted. She didn't know why she cared, but it felt wrong to let father and son fight about a matter that had been her decision, really. "Rumpletiltskin is right. It wasn't an unfair price to pay for the end of so much suffering."

Bae tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "And he gave me a choice. I wasn't forced to come."

When she finished her speech, there was silence before the boy spoke again, looking narrow-eyed at his father. "Still, we'll have a little conversation about this later. But one thing is certain." He grabbed the princess' hand softly. “I'm not letting you sleep _here_. “

The boy gave her one last smile before running out of the dungeon, leaving his father behind and bringing the maiden with him.  
__________________________________

"Woah" Belle gasped as the boy opened the door to what was a room, in her eyes, greater than even the one she had had at her father's fortress. The teen smiled as she took all the place. A caramel colour canopy bed laid at the center of the room, one large window brought the moonlight into the room, illuminating a rustic writing desk and a matching bookshelf with a few tomes she couldn’t wait to read by the comfortable looking windowsill seat.

Immediately, she decided she liked this room more than the others she had been in during her life, the floral blue wallpaper and beige carpet much more welcoming than the overwhelming pinks and blinding golds she had grown used to.

But then she remembered where she was. This wasn’t her guest room at the castle of some royal she was visiting with her father. This was where she’d live forever, and with the Dark One of all people. This was her cage, as pretty as it was.

“Do you like it?” Her young companion asked.

“Yes, I do! Thank you so much-?”

“Baelfire” he answered, and Belle’s eyes were set alight at the opportunity of learning more about this little mystery.

“Baelfire” she tried the name on her tongue. “Forgive the question, but you are-“

“His son” he sighed. “Don’t worry, everyone gets surprised. It’s not something they usually comment when they want to tell some made up stories about how cruel my papa is.”

Belle was admittedly taken aback about the truth, now that it was laid out like this. The feared Dark One, a father. “What about your mother?” Belle asked tentatively, afraid of insulting who could be her only friend in her stay at the castle.

“Oh, she died long ago.” Baelfire said as casually if commenting on the weather. “More than two hundred years ago, I’m afraid.”

The princess nearly chocked in her own tongue. “How is this possible?” 

Baelfire raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I didn’t tell you, did I? I’m about 260 years old. Papa keeps me young.”

At this point, the engines on Belle’s mind were racing at the speed of light. “Why?” She insisted, not knowing why someone would want to remain fourteen forever.

Bae chuckled warmly. “Quite curious, aren’t you? Don’t worry, maybe with time you’ll get your answers. I’d recommend you rest right now, I’m sure you had quite a day” 

With one last smile, Baelfire turned his back to her and began walking to the door. “Now I’m going to have a little conversation with my father...”

The door closed and Belle was left wondering if, while her freedom was out of reach, she hadn’t signed herself for an adventure bigger than she had ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter and sorry for taking so long to post it! I was having exams at my school for three weeks straight. I’ll try to post more as soon as I can! Thank you for reading, and remember, comments keep me warm at night!


	4. Chipped cups and true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Belle’s first day at the castle, and Bae has high expectations for her, but not in the way one would expect.

Belle woke up with the sunlight poking at her eyelids. She grunted and cursed herself for forgetting to close the curtains the day before. Pushing back the covers, it took her a few seconds until reality hit her.

She was at the Dark Castle.

The former princess jumped out of bed, still wearing her golden gown from the day before, having been to tired to check if there were clothes in the wardrobe she had been provided with. 

Hurrying to the water chamber, she did her best to look presentable before dashing down the stairs and...

Realizing she didn’t know where she was going. She stood facing a dead end on a corridor, trying to figure what path to take. Maybe if she went back to the dungeon, she could re create her way to the Great Hall. And that’s where she was supposed to be at, right?

“Trying to run away already, dearie?” The imp said, making Belle jump.

“N-no, of course not. I just don’t know my way around yet.” She explained as she turned to face him.

“Yes, we figured that out. Now come, I’ll explain your duties over breakfast.”

As soon as they entered the Hall, Baelfire lifted his head from where it was lying on the table and offered Belle a warm smile. “G’morning Belle. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, but it sounds like you didn’t.” Belle said with a smile toying at the edges of her mouth as the boy yawned. 

“He stayed up all night reading...” Rumplestiskin muttered under his breath and Belle gasped.

“You like reading too?” She asked the boy and his eyes lit up.

“Yes! We even have a library here! Oh, I can’t wait to show you” 

The two of them were practically buzzing with excitement, and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but press the bridge of his nose. Of course his boy would befriend the help. “Yes, yes, but first, breakfast.”

“Belle, could you please get the tea tray that is in the kitchen? That would be the second door to your right when you leave the hall!” The teen asked politely before his father could frighten her the same order.

She nodded and left the room, coming back moments later with the tea tray. She was trying to pour them both tea without spilling when rumple cleared his throat.

“You will serve us our meals.” He began, his tone not quite as intimidating as he wished it was, but he couldn’t let the beast take over in the presence of his son. “You will dust my collection and launder our clothes. You’ll bring me fresh straw when I’m spinning at the wheel.”

Bae sent him a level look, and through clenched teeth he added “ _please_ ”.

“Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelt!”

A sharp sound echoed through the hall as the girl dropped the teacup she had been holding to the floor, her beautiful face turning pale before the boy yelled at his father.

“PAPA, WHAT ON EARTH?!” Baelfire yelled as Rumpletiltskin giggled, although the laughter died on his lips as he realized his son was bloody well furious.

“Belle, I’m sorry! I promise papa doesn’t hunt children.” Belle exhaled in relief but her heart sunk to her stomach again as she noticed the cup still lying on the ground.

She kneeled before the delicate piece of porcelain, confirming her worries: it had lost a chip. The brunette held it up so that her master could see the damage done, her body itching with fear of what he would do at the same time her chest flared with hope that the young man wouldn’t let harm come to her. 

“I’m so sorry” She stuttered. “It’s chipped.”

“It’s just a cup.” Rumpletiltskin said, knowing very well not even he was evil enough to punish someone for a chipped cup.

“And you’ll be the one drinking from it for now on!” Bae spat at his father. Really, did he have no sense at all? 

“Why me?” The Dark One whined, not sure he wanted the answer as he took in his son’ s flushes face. Thankfully he only got an angry glare.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, Bae engaging the newest resident of the castle with friendly banter, promising to show her around when they were finished.

Surely enough, they were done with their breakfast not much longer after that, and Belle had to admit that the minimalist, intimate meal was much more comfortable than having to eat with the whole court of Alvonlea like she used to. But here she was no princess, no royal, no pretty trophy for people to see. Here she was just Belle, and she felt way too much comfort with that thought than someone who was bound to a Dark wizard for all eternity should.

The first place Bae wanted to take the princess was the garden, much to Rumple’s distaste, which currently had golden and orange leaves scattered all around, but at least the flower bushes looked beautiful.

Belle couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight in front of her. The Dark One had _flowers_ on his garden. And pretty ones at that.

“What are you staring at, dearie?” Rumpletiltskin asked from her back, making her jump as she sniffled some dandelions. “Did you not have flowers back in your little kingdom?”

Belle took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug little smile he was certainly wearing from his face. Did he have no manners at all?

“Oh, we did. I’m just surprised your flowers don’t all wilt because of your bitterness.”

A snort could be heard from Bae’s direction. The woman was a fighty one, and he was quickly warming up to her. No one had ever had the boldness to stand up to his father that way. Suddenly, something tickled at the back of his mind.

 _“They will not get on well in the beginning-“_ , he heard Blyana’s voice warn and his eyes widened. Could it be? Could it be this fiery little princess the one who would break the spell?

The chances were minimum. There were millions of people in this realm, and his father would have unintentionally chosen his true love to come live with them? Despite that, he couldn’t help but hope.

The boy approached his father and looped one arm over his shoulders. “She has a sharp tongue, doesn’t she?” He asked as a try to distract his father from the fact that he was pulling his hair in an attempt to get some strands.

“Ow-“ the wizard muttered before answering begrudgingly. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Come on, Belle! I _have_ to show you the stables!”

___________________________

Belle’s eyes lit up as she took in the enormous library she had just opened the door to. Sky blue walls were covered with what could easily be thousands of books that had her fingers itching to reach for one of them. Golden staircases lead to yet another level full of books, floor to ceiling windows illuminated what seemed to be jade sculptures of characters between the shelves, and the pristine floor had cold colours in contrast to the fireplace with cozy chairs around it.

Bae turned a worried look to her when she emitted a little sob. “Belle? Are you okay?”

“I am, it’s just... thisisthemostbeautifulthingever.” She murmured so low that she herself barely heard.

“Beg pardon?” He asked and she took in deep breath.

“I’m sorry... it’s just... this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. I’ve traveled through the land, but always trapped inside carriages and castles, and libraries have always been beautiful in my eyes... always a form of escape... but this? This is the most wonderful library I’ve ever seen. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Her tear filled eyes locked with his brown ones, and before she could realize, his arm had sneaked at her back and pulled a strand of her hair. As mesmerized as she was with the library, she didn’t even realize.

“Well, I don’t think papa’s going to make you clean today.” He shot Rumplestiskin, who had been looming at the entrance of the rom a warning glance. “So we can stay here until lunch time! What do you think?”

Belle blinked to allay her tears. “I love it, Baelfire. Does you father allow it?” She too, glanced at the sorcerer, but he didn’t even had a say before the boy dragged his new friend further into the library.

“Yes he does, now what is you favorite genre of book?”

_______________________

Bae’s hands shook a little as he held the flask stolen from his father’s laboratory in a strategic moment, and butterflies flew in his belly. He had tried not to, but he couldn’t help but fuel his hope throughout the day. Not only did he hope she could help his father, but he found himself wishing the little princess happiness as well. She deserved much more than what had been planned for her.

With his heart beating wildly, he dropped the two strands of hair into the flask. The intertwined and began to glow, becoming golden but with a purple liquid around them. 

Baelfire dropped the flask on his bed and gapped at it for longer than he would admit, before clasping it on his hands again, getting up, and beginning to jump on his bed like a five year old.

He jumped and jumped and yelled his happiness. IT WAS HER! It was her who would break the curse, and the three of them would be a happy family! It could be awkward, and take some time, but they would make it.

“Bae, son, what are you doing? Go to sleep!” His father grunted from the corridor and Bae immediately tucked himself under the covers, examining the flask through the moonlight that came from the window of his room, a grin still at his lips. 

It was best no to tell his father yet. He was sure to deny it, send the girl away even. No, Bae would help them find their way to each other naturally, no matter how long it would take.

But for now, he had hope, and that was enough to calm him down to peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I took really long, and I have no excuse. But you know where my muse went? Well, nor do I. Sorry if this was badly written, I just forced myself to write it.  
> Comments protect me from evil spirits at night, you know?


End file.
